Slytunkhamen II Confesses
by Remedy's Melody 109
Summary: He confesses his love to the one he loves. and yes i know it long for a one-shot.


**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM SLY COOPER SERIES. AND THIS IS MY CHARACTER- NAFARAY (NA-FAR-AY). SHE IS THE ONLY ONE I OWN THANK YOU. ANOTHER ONE SHOT, PLANNING TO PUT IT INTO A FULL STORY, NOT SURE. LET'S SEE HOW THIS GOES, AND IF A LOT OF PEOPLE LIKE IT, THEN I'LL MAKE A LOVE STORY ABOUT THESE TWO. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

Hot air wipes by as the sands pass by through the forgotten and deadly fields of Egypt. A man walks by in the distance. He appeared to be carrying a large sack of some sort. The man the walks into this building, appears to be his home. "Another long day with nothing to do. Why is it that nothing has happened as of late?" He asked himself. The man was Slytunkhamen ii himself. He was bored that nothing had happened over the past week. "I wonder what my love was doing right now?" He said going to the memory of when he had met her. He thinks of her almost everyday at least once if not more than that.

* * *

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_"Another pity full day at pick-pocketing." Slytunkhamen said sighing to himself in a hushed voice. He was just about to head home when he heard a woman scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He ran as fast as his legs would take him to the scream that just happened. He stopped around the corner when his sensitive ears picked up voices a little ways away. A guard had the lady,__ who had screamed just moments ago, __by her arm. __"Shut your mouth woman!" He said as he threw her down on the ground. "Your gonna do as we say lady" The second guard said stepping closer to her. "Get away from me! You filthy pig!" The lady screamed out. Shielding herself with one arm. The second guard had grabbed her hair to pull her up close to his face. "How 'bout you just give us some loving, and you won't get hurt?" the second guard said in a low rough voice, that only Slytunkhamen's ears could pick up. "How about you love on this!". She swung her leg as hard as she could, and hit him in the groin. "OOOOOHHHHHH" He said dropping her. As she tried to get up and run. She was hit from behind, by the other guard. She was knocked out cold. This is when it got too serious for his taste. Slytunkhamen used his invisibility technique to sneak behind each of the guards to knock them out. When he had finished that, he put them onto a couple of near by chairs to make it seem as if they were sleeping. He then turned to the girl knocked out on the ground. He walked closer to her. To try to get a good look at her. As far as he could tell, she was a very slender woman he's ever seen. She wore a tube like top that was a very, very, bright pink and white stripes.**(It was a tube top that covered mainly her breast). **And a long white thin skirt, that split at the hip and all the way down. She had light tan-ish brown fur color. She also had many earrings in her ears, that was partly covered by silk black hair that came down to mid-back and bangs that covered her forehead._

_He looked her up and down multiply times. just looking at her was just like a dream. 'A beautiful, beautiful dream' he thought to himself. He just loved how small she was. How slenderly small her legs and arms were. She had a very skinny waist that he noticed about her too. 'Looks like she has not eaten a lot in a while' He kept thinking to himself. He decided that he should bring her to his home and tend to her...in case there were any harsh wounds of course. And to the fact that he's been staring at her for a total of five minutes. He picked her up bridle style, being surprised that she was very light too, and took her with him to his home._

_By time they got there, and him checking to see if any wounds were made, it had gotten to night fall. He had written a note letting her know that he was not trying anything with her, but to help her in her time of need. He hopes that she would understand that he was merely trying to help out a good person. The reason for the note was that there wasn't even a chair for him t sleep in! He wouldn't have minded the floor, if only to the fact that he does not have extra blankets._

**_~LATER THAT NIGHT~ __(STILL IN FLASHBACK)_**

_The woman Slytunkhamen had saved earlier that day had woken up. She could tell it was night time outside. Considering that it was almost pitch black inside. She felt sore. Really sore. She tried to move some but made a some-what loud groan. She tried her best to turn over on her back, and she was able to make it on her side. She began to sketch her arms and legs when she hit something warm yet soft. She placed one of her hands on the figure, whatever it may be, to see how large and everything about it. The fact was it was warm. She ran her hand up and down to get a feel of what it might be. Finally going all the way to the top, she reached a head. Just then she turned around, groaning from the sores, and feeling a small side table to find a candle and match. She lit the candle and placed it on the table on the other side of the bed. To her luck, it brightened up most of the room. She looked down at the figure. 'It was a man' she thought to herself, looking in astonishment. Slytunkhamen began to stir. He had rolled over on his back and took a deep breathe. She some how quickly found him handsome. She was also glad he was asleep. That way she could get a good long look at him, without it being weird. His features being soft and peaceful from being asleep, she loved. Without knowing, she put her palm to his cheek, and stroked it softly and slowly. She smiled when he did. Slytunkhamen tilted his muzzle into her palm. She then realized that she was in his home. 'Wait! those thugs knocked me out! what if this is the guy they were taking me to after they had their fun with me!?' She had began to worry about this strangely handsome male raccoon. She begun to look around the room she was in. 'his home doesn't seem so big' She let her hand fall from his face. Apparently he didn't want her to stop caressing his cheek because she felt to strong arms wrap around her tiny waist. Slytunkhamen had rested his head on the corner of her waist as he wrapped his arms around her in his sleep. She blushed at this. She didn't quite know what to do, but she reached over to grab the candle from the other table when she felt his nose against her lower stomach. And it was cold! She pet his head for a few moments before getting even more cold. She now knows that her sandals were token off. She was able to put Slytunkhamen under first, after she had to pray him off of her. Then she got under. Looking up at the candle, she saw the note he left for he in case she woke up before him. This is what it read:_

_ Dear Ms,_

_ I don't want o alarm you, i merely wanted to help you out in your time of need._

_ I do not wish to take anything from you in anyway. I just saw you being __harassed_

_ by a couple of guards. When one knocked you out is when i stepped in and to you to_

_ my home. If you so happen to wake up late in the night, this was just to let you know_

_ that i was not going to trying anything on you. We will talk in the morning._

_ -Cooper_

_She had smiled at the fact he was decent enough to at least leave a letter or note explaining what had happened and where she was now. She heard tussling sounds came from below. Just when she was about to get up, she saw someone. Her first instinct was to scream. She did. She had also woken up Slytunkhamen. Grabbing one of his two canes, he wrapped one around her waist. He didn't know it right then but he had scratched her hard where blood fell out a little bit. She spun her top-half of her body to Slytunkhamen for protection. Then she felt a stinging sensation on he waist. The bandit did all that he could to leave, but to no a vale. Slytunkhamen had knocked him out of his home, and he ran from there like a little baby. Slytunkhamen walked back to the woman. He noticed that she was holding her side, with tears flowing down her face. "Oh my!" He said running over to get some healing things to help stop it from bleeding. "I am so sorry. I did not realize i had cut you." He grabbed the bowl of water he had ready, before coming to her side, and dabbing it on the wound. "Ow!" "Sorry!". "It's alright" She whimpered. "No it is not" He argued back. "This is going to hurt" He said looking up at her and saw that she seemed a little scared about it. "Are you okay?" He asked sounding worried. " It's just that i don't like to get hurt, weather it may be an accident or what. I know, it sounds stupid for a grown woman to say that huh?" She said it as if it didn't matter! "Everybody has a fear. Weather it may be a life-long one. Or one they could fix in a matter of days. My father would tell me, 'There is nothing to fear, but fear itself'. Never made much sense to me". She got confused when he said that. i mean she understood what he said but at the same time it did make sense but then it didn't. "But If there's nothing to fear but fear itself. Wouldn't that be the fear you are afraid of?" She asked, still kind of confused. "That's what i think as well. But i see that you understand one way or another". Slytunkhamen finished getting the blood cleaned off of her side and hands since she held he side when she felt it sting. He got up and sat next to her, on the opposite side of the cut. "Hold tight. Squeeze me if you need to." He said as he brought his muzzle to her ear in a hushed voice. As he was pouring the liquid down upon the cut, she squeezed him as tight as much it hurt. The liquid he poured on the cut was something his mother taught him how to make was he was young. She said that in case he had gotten hurt, he wouldn't have to go in public to get it. 'Cause he was a Cooper and people would have been asking questions a lot. When he finished pouring the liquid, he dabbed the rag to dry it some. The lady had still been holding on. Then grabbing the bandages on the table beside them, and started to wrap it around her waist. "There. You should be okay for a while". He gave her a hug to reassure her it was all over and done._

_"You never did tell me your name" She asked him. "My name is Slytunkhamen II Cooper" He replied before giving her hand a kiss. "Well. it is nice to know that some men are still good theses days. And to know the name of my savoir" She said putting her hand on his arm. "Well, it was nothing..." Slytunkhamen said blushing a bit. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. He began to blush even more. No girl ever did that. They might have try to give themselves to him but declined. None of them were as straight forward as she was. "My name is Nafaray". She stood up too quickly, and then Nafaray felt a sharp pain go through her. "You need to stay here for a few more days before getting up and moving around" Slytunkhamen said almost in a scarred voice. Nafaray nodded in agreement._

**_~END OF FLASHBACK~ _**

* * *

From then on she been coming over to see her favorite raccoon. They would spend all day and all night together doing whatever! Laughing, teasing and just having fun. Slytunkhamen would even let her come on his nightly heists! He loved it when she came with him. He had a lot of more fun when she was there with him. The more time they spent together, the more he realized he had fallen hard and in love with this woman! The girl of his dreams! He wanted to express to her just how much he loves her. But is too scared of being rejected. Like so many men other than himself. He remembered that his father's page, in the Thievius Roccoonus, that he had trouble telling his mother how he felt about her. Slytunkhamen's father told him that sometimes you just have to take he risk, or you'll never know for sure. It had made him feel better and decided to do so.

He was going to declare his love to Nafaray this day! They had agreed earlier to met up at the river bend for later that day. When that time came, they were having the time of their lives! The whole time was laughter, smiles, and walking as the sun started to set. "I love this time" Nafaray said staring at the setting sun. "Tis' is beautiful". Slytunkhamen replied. _'But not as beautiful as you my love. I wish i could say that to you instead of thinking it' _He thought.

They began to walk again. They were headed to Slytunkhamen's home. Nafaray stays time after time. She does not have a home to call. Slytunkhamen has told her time after time she could live with him if she wished so. At times he sounded like he was begging her to stay with him, to her at least. He made her promise to him that if anything happened when she didn't stay, that she would tell him. She did promise him that she would. The reason being that she does not have a home is because her parents had died a few years back and no other family member would have been able to take her because either they didn't have enough food to feed all of the mouths that lived there too or there just wasn't enough room for her. He still remembers that day. He still feels sorry for her.

* * *

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_It was about the fifteenth time she had stayed the night at his home. Not that he was complaining. He was just started to wonder if she even had a home. It was one of those days where you just did not feel like doing anything but sit around and doing nothing. That was the kind of day the two of them were having. Both Slytunkhamen and Nafaray were laying on the bed staring at the ceiling and talking to one another. "I have been meaning to ask you something". "Is something wrong?" Nafaray, you could say, she knew what he was going to say. "Well I've kind have noticed this past week you have stayed here every night...I-" Nafaray interrupted him. "Well now it seems that you don't like my company now!" She said putting her nose in the air. She sat up crossing her arms across her chest. "That's not what i meant at all my lady!" Slytunkhamen said sitting up, trying to explain that she had gotten the wrong idea. "What i meant was that i was just wondering if you had a home, or maybe that you do not want to stay with your family there?". "Oh" She said. "Well of course i have a home. It's not very far from here" She said un-crossing her arms. "How about we go there sometime tomorrow. I'd love to see where you live" He said not knowing what was going to happen. "Well, no" Nafaray said boldly, Re-crossing her arms. "Well why not. I invited you into my home. You have stayed here every night this week, claiming that you have a home. Then you have the nerve to say no?" Slytunkhamen said. To her it sounded like he was yelling at her. But to him, he thought he was just talking loud. And he noticed this too. Her ears drupe and leaned away from him. She stared at him for who knows how long! Til' she finally said "Please do not yell". Slytunkhamen was actually confused by her statement. Before he could ask her why she said that, she explained it all. The whole time she is talking, she had her bangs hang over her eyes._

_"I am sorry. You are right. This is rude of me. I only said that so you wouldn't pity me. I do not have a home like you do" She said. Her voice starting to crack. "How come?" He asked her in a low voice. Now he knows that she felt threatened by him, he started to mentally slap himself because he wanted her to like him. Not feel scared of him! "Because my parents have died a few years back and i could not afford to keep it. The Pharaoh had took it and all that was there. And before you ask. I do have other family. They either do not have room, or can not afford for me to stay with them. The young ones were disappointed and the adults were sorry they couldn't do anything for me. I told both sides that it was okay, and that i could make it some how. But if you feel i am getting in your way or just don't want me here, i get it and i should just leave" She finished. By the time she had gotten done with her story, she was crying. Slytunkhamen felt like a big jerk for shouting at her. Before Nafaray could even so much as stand up, Slytunkhamen, without warning her, grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She was startled at first, but realized he was comforting her. Nafaray knew it was because she was crying. "You need not to apologize my dear friend. It is i that should apologize for my behavior. I had no right to shout at you like. I just wished you would have told me before, i would have understood." Slytunkhamen said as he smoothed her hair as he was comforting her. Nafaray hugged him back as she cried in his shoulder._

**_~END OF FLASHBACK~_**

* * *

As they came inside from the cold night air, they still have not yet noticed that the two of them have been holding hands the whole time they have been walking. And they have been talking for hours now. But the main thing they were talking about was what their best traits they could think of in a mate. "I am not so sure right now. But if i had to say it would be beautiful, smart and fun to be with" Slytunkhamen said. "Well i supposed i would say handsome, strong, great personality and who loves me for me and would cherish me if we were together forever and would protect me too" Nafaray said dreamily. "Well, now i happen to agree with you. You are right, cherishing the one you love should be in every couple" Nafaray yawned. "Perhaps we should go to sleep". He smiled sleepily down at her. Some where in his head, it had seemed to be okay for him to kiss her. He did too. When Slytunkhamen had just realized what he had done, he was blushing like crazy with widen eyes. But at the same time, it felt so right! He tried to pull back to apologize for his forwardness, because no man would really do that, but found that he couldn't. Nafaray had her other hand wrapped around his neck, to keep him from moving away. _'__She's stopping me from moving! She wanted me to kiss her!' _Slytunkhamen thought to himself. If he was dreaming then he prayed to god that he didn't wake up!

Before they knew it they were making out. Slytunkhamen was loving this so much that he moaned when their tongues started to wrestle each other! They stood there for a good twenty minutes kissing. He wrapped both arms around Nafaray. One on the lower part of her back, and the other on the upper part of her back. Nafaray put her other arm with the one that was already around his neck. While they kissed, they pulled one another closer. They slowly parted for air and looked each other in the eyes, and just stared.

To Slytunkhamen, what he saw was his future with her. And Nafaray saw the same in his eyes. "I love you Nafaray" Slytunkhamen had said that from the bottom of his heart. "I love you more my love, Slytunkhamen the second" Nafaray said with a hint a seduction in her voice and a wide smile that grew on both their faces. "Before we have some fun, i must admit. I am the thief here, but yet you stole my heart before i could steal yours" He said. He smiled when Nafaray blushed. She tried to hid her face but to no use when Slytunkhamen tipped her head back up to give her a kiss. The kiss was soft yet warm and welcoming. "Do you really mean that?" Nafaray had tears of joy in her eyes. And when Slytunkhamen nodded, those tears came down freely. He wiped away the happy tears. "How about we have fun now?" Nafaray could see that sexy look in his eyes. "Come and get me!" She shouted as she ran to the bedroom as her giggles faded with it. And of course Slytunkhamen went after her. They had fun the whole night and woke with a big smile on their faces too.

And yet, Slytunkhamen still couldn't believe he found the one woman of his dreams, and the one he would spend the rest of his life with! But he sure is loving it!

* * *

**I KNOW, I KNOW. ITS LONG! BUT IF YOU LIKED IT, THEN YOU HAVE TO ADMIT IT WAS PRETTY GOOD. THANKS FOR READING! OH AND I AM WORKING ON TWO DIFFERENT STORIES THAT INVOLVE A CERTAIN HANDSOME AND BEAUTIFUL FOX. **

**ONLY HINTS I GONNA GIVE TO THE BRAND NEW STORY THAT IM WORKING ON WITH SLY AND CARMELITA THAT IM WORKING WITH THE OTHER ONE ABOUT THEM TWO. IM ONLY GIVING YOU THIS ONE AND YOU HAVE TO READ IT AND FIND OUT WHEN I POST IT.**

**THE ONE IM TALKING ABOUT HAS RAPE IN IT, AGAIN YOU HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT. I HOPE IT TURNS OUT AS GOOD AS MY OTHERS. AND THIS STORY ALSO. QUESTIONS, PM (PRIVATE MESSAGING) ME AND I'LL ANSWER THE BEST I CAN. THANKS FOR READING! :)**


End file.
